Loves Tragedy
by SeaDeMon
Summary: Spike falls in love with someone completely unexpected. Will this person fill the same for him or leave him in dust?
1. Unexpected Love

Chapter 1:  
Unexpected Love  
  
Spike sat in the corner of an abandoned tomb with his palms pressed firmly up against his face, thinking about what he had been feeling lately. "I know this is not the way it's supposed to be", he thought to himself, "I can't have feelings like this."  
  
He was startled by the tomb door opening and Buffy coming in. "You comin' Spike?" she said nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah, be there in a bit." he replied. Buffy then stepped out of the tomb and joined the gang.  
  
Spike slowly got up from the concrete floor and staggered to the door. As he walked out he saw Willow, Xander, Buffy, Dawn, and Angel standing by a gravestone talking. "You know, Glory can't be all that bad! She was created so she can be killed! Right?" Willow said as Spike sat down next to a gravestone.  
  
"But she's a god. Gods can't be killed." Buffy said.  
  
"I don't really understand what's going on." Angel said confused.  
  
Spike looked at him and smiled. "This big bad god decided to get stuck here in our dimension and now she has been makin' all our lives a bloody hell trying to get back to hers. She's turned Tara into a complete idiot!"  
  
Willow yelled at Spike, "HEY! Don't you talk about Tara like that!"  
  
"Face it. You and I both know it's the truth. And we both know Glory need to pay!" Spike responded swiftly before Willow gets even angrier with him. "We need to find a way to stop her from using Dawn in the ritual."  
  
"But how?" Xander said confused.  
  
"I don't know. But I'll be damned if I let her take Dawnie." Buffy said with anger. "Let's go!" Buffy and the gang started walking to the Magic Shop as Spike and Angel stayed behind for a second.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Angel said.  
  
"About what?" Spiked said curiously getting up from where he was sitting.  
  
"You know, about this. Are we going to help them or what?"  
  
"Of course we are. It's our neck too we're riskin'!" Angel stood up tall and started walking with Spike to the Magic Shop. "Alright." he said.  
  
Spike rubbed up against Angel and slightly touching his hand. He looked down to the ground and kept walking towards the Magic Shop. 


	2. Confrontation

Chapter 2:  
Confrontation  
  
Spike sat at a table in the Magic Shop watching Willow flip through some books. Buffy was sitting on the counter. Anya was behind the cash register counting the money. Angel was in the corner. Dawn was sitting next to Xander with her head on the table sighing in exhaust. They all look up as the door of the Magic Shop opens to show Giles walking in. "Giles!" Buffy said jumping down off the counter, "We can't find anything on Glory."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. I've searched through all my books." He said attentively. "Strange enough, there seems to be some kind of reference to her, not an exact reference, just a god with extraordinary beauty."  
  
"That's an overstatement!" Willow said closing a book. "I don't think she's attractive. And I should know first hand." She lightly laughed and picked up another book.  
  
"What are you doing?" Giles asked Willow curiously.  
  
"I'm looking for a spell that could possibly hurt Glory. I read something a while ago about a spell that binds anyone or anything it is cast upon to be powerless." She replied painstakingly.  
  
"Well, there's got to be something." Spike said getting up from his seat. "I'm going outside to get some fresh air."  
  
"I'll go with you." Angel said getting up. "I think I need some too." Spike smiled as Angel joined him by his side. They soon walk to the alley behind the Magic Shop while Spike pulls out a cigarette and lights it.  
  
"You know, that Glory seems to be something. She's even got Buff worried." Angel looks at Spike smiling getting closer to him.  
  
"Yeah, well, I hate to see the little love die, but god I'll be glad to get rid of that bitch Glory." Spike said. "But look Angel, you know we're all going to die. Nothing will stop her from getting what she truly wants."  
  
"I know, but we're already dead." Angel said smirking. "But there is something I want to talk to you about."  
  
"Yeah, there's something I've got to get off my chest took. It's been buggin' the bloody hell out of me for the past month."  
  
"Me too. But you first."  
  
"Ok, well, I've been feeling these things lately." He says hesitantly. "Well, I don't know, we've known each other for over 200 years and I have never felt this way before."  
  
"You're attracted to me aren't you?" Angel said interrupting Spike. "You want to be with me, don't you?"  
  
"Well. yes." Spiked responded sadly.  
  
"I understand. I want to be with you too." Angel said as Spike looked up and Angel in shock.  
  
Spikes smiles and bites his bottom lip flirtingly. Angel looks at Spike with desire and moves in to kiss Spike on the cheek. Spike smiles as Buffy rapidly bursts out of the Magic Shop. "Guys, we need you! Glory is here!" 


	3. A Suprise Turn

Chapter 3  
A Surprise Turn  
  
Spike and Angel ran inside to see Glory standing at the door of the Magic Shop with two of her henchmen. "Hello Boys. I'm here." They all watched as she made her way into the middle of the shop. "I'm not here to fight; there will be plenty of that later. I'm here to discuss business."  
  
"Get on with it Glory." Buffy said as she stood in a fighting stance.  
  
"Well, you see, there's this thing I want that you have. And I really need it. I'm here to negotiate." Glory said smirking. "You give me the key, and I'll spare your lives."  
  
"That's hardly negotiation! Get out of here and don't you ever some back." Buffy said with anger.  
  
"So much anger." Glory sighed. "I really don't see the big problem here. You give me what I want, I leave you alone. It's simple as that. At least if you give it to me I won't have to take it."  
  
"I said get out!" Buffy said.  
  
Glory turned away and started walking towards the door. She swiftly turned around and said, "You know, I wish we could have done this easier and not have to conclude with fighting. But oh well." Glory walked to the door and opened it, "Get em'!" she said as about six or seven vampires flooded into the Magic Shop.  
  
Willow got out of her chair and ran towards the door trying not to get noticed by the vampires flooding in. She watched in terror as the vampires attacked all of her friends, but she knew what she had to do. She walked out of the Magic Shop towards Glory who was walking away. "Glory!" Willow shouted.  
  
Glory turned around and smirked, "Well, if it isn't the witch. Can we make this fast, I need to be somewhere."  
  
"You stole from me. You stole my Tara. Now it's time for you to pay!" Willow put her hands in an X over her chest and rapidly threw the out in front of her while beams of lightening flew out from her finger tips and attacked Glory. Willows eyes turned black with rage as she screamed and mumbled a spell. Glory shrieked in agony as the force threw her to the ground. "It's my turn bitch!" The ground started to shake and crack as swirls of light surround Willow and Glory as they both scream.  
  
Suddenly the force stopped and settled and Glory looked up at Willow. "What have you done to me?!" She got up staggering around. "Stu. Stu.id witch!" She slowly walked towards Willow and grabbed her. Willow didn't move as Glory tried to throw her. "What the hell did you do to me?!"  
  
"It's my turn." Willow says calmly as she grabs Glory and throws her up against a building wall. It crumbles to the ground and Glory falls unconscious. Willow smirks and walks back into the Magic Shop. "Ok boys and girls. Time to feel my new reign." Willow looks out into the middle of the room at everyone fighting. She throws her left arm up in the air as a yellow ball appears on her fingertip. "Spike and Angel, get out!" She yelled. Spike looks up and grabs Angel by the shoulder and runs into the back room of the Magic Shop where Buffy and Giles keep all of the training equipment. Willow mumbles some kind of spell as the balls enlarges and she throws it into the middle of the floor. Suddenly the vampires start to tremble and burst into flames and then to dust.  
  
Buffy looks at Willow in astonishment, "What did you just do?"  
  
Willow smirked and walked back outside mumbling just loud enough from everyone to hear, "Time to get back to business."  
  
Everyone walked outside to see Glory covered in dust and bleeding from the nose crying. "What the hell did you do to me?!" She yelled as Buffy's eyes widened in shock.  
  
Willow then picked Glory up by the hair and slammed her face into the ground. "Leave us. And realize when you mess with me, this is what you get, bitch." Willow stepped back and said, "Adhe adonina." And flicked her wrist. A bubble formed over Glory as she screamed and disappeared. Soon, Willows eyes turned completely white as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh my God, Will!" Xander rushed to catch her. He smiled as he caught her in his arms, "Gotcha."  
  
Buffy rushed to Willows side and grabbed her cheek. "Will, wake up! Willow!"  
  
Buffy slapped her lightly on the mouth as Willows eyes slowly opened. "Wha Wha What happened?" she muttered.  
  
"We don't know. All we know is you went all spooky-fied on us and just beat the hell out of Glory." Xander said jokingly.  
  
"What did you do to her Will?" Buffy asked while she and Xander were helping Willow to her feet.  
  
"I don't remember. Just seeing her she made me pissed off because of what she did to Tara. I didn't really control my actions. I don't know what came over me." Willow said confused.  
  
"Well, whatever it was it hurt her, and bad. We need to find out what you did." Buffy grabbed Willows arm. "Come on, let go see if we can find what you did."  
  
She started to walk towards the table Willow was previously sitting at before the attack. She walked forward and was suddenly drawn back because Willow standing still. "No, I'm good."  
  
"Come on Will, we need to find that spell."  
  
"No!" Willow said in anger as she grabbed Buffy's hand and meaning to fling it off her arm, Buffy went flying across the room and hit the wall.  
  
Everyone looked at Willow in awe. 


End file.
